


strawberries on a summer evening

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beach Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy Jaemin, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Omega Na Jaemin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Jaemin and Johnny celebrate their honeymoon on a nude beach in Italy.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 126





	strawberries on a summer evening

**Author's Note:**

> my first tiny dabble in omegaverse! enjoy :)

Looking out on the vast body of water that swayed by the soft warm wind, the sun set lit up the sky with shades of bright oranges, pinks, and yellows. 

The water stretched right up on the elbows of Jaemin who laid on his stomach facing the water. Leisurely watching the sunset, he lazily licked the watermelon flavored popsicle that dripped all over his hand, staining his fingers as red as his lips. 

Johnny, who preferred to sprawl out on a beach chaise, watched his lover through rose tinted sunglasses. He analyzed every single perfect detail of him from his peach colored hair down to his perky bare ass then to his sand covered toes. He eyed his tan ass a little more, the cause of the pulsing erection that had been weighing on his thigh for the past twenty minutes. He knew his omega could smell the horniness on him but he went on teasing him like he always did and he let him like he always did.

Jaemin swayed his feet in the air, parting his legs ever so slightly to show off his most prized possession to his mate. There was no mistaking the shiny slick that coated his pussy, the small wet patch on the blue towel below him giving him away.

"How long are you gonna keep teasing me?" Johnny inquires, sliding his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose. 

Jaemin doesn't turn back to look at him when he answers, "as long as you let me, alpha." 

Johnny chuckles, amused, but this hard on is getting a bit painful, so he shoots back, "present yourself to me, omega."

Jaemin smiles to himself at Johnny's voice, on the brink of being a command but soft enough for his liking. It made his need for him grow even more, so he obeys like a good omega and points his ass in the air and arches his back expertly. He bites the last of the popsicle and lets the ice melt on his tongue, before looking back at his mate. 

"Come and get me." He purrs, smiling slyly. 

Johnny smiles brightly, throwing down his sunglasses in the sand. His knees are next to land in the surprisingly cool sand, settling behind Jaemin's toned thighs. 

"You sure that old couple won't mind us?" Jaemin teases, shivering slightly at Johnny's tip prodding at his entrance. 

Johnny glances back and sure enough there's an elderly couple on the nearby rocks with their beach equipment looking relaxed and thankfully occupied. He turns back to his wife, all smug, "let's just make sure to give them a good show, yes?" 

Johnny slides in easily in one stroke, his tip poking the sweet spot in Jaemin that only he could reach, making the omega keen. Gripping his hips, he maneuvers Jaemin back and forth on his cock, sighing heavily. Gripping the towel tightly in his hands, Jaemin seems to arch his back down even more, inviting him to go deeper and harder. 

Johnny accepts this, quickly getting into his favorite position; one hand pressing a hand against his omegas nape the other holding his hip in a bruising grip. Holding the hand behind his neck, Jaemin's heartbeat quickens and he moans aloud when his mate starts pounding into him. His pussy molds around Johnny's cock and squeezes it so perfectly confirming in his heart that they were truly made for each other.

Slick drips out of his hole, landing in the ever forming puddle, as Johnny ploughs into him in short thrusts, dragging against Jaemin's stretched out walls. He's unable to move himself with Johnny strong build pressing him down but his thighs shake uncontrollably when he comes with a shaky drawn out moan.

It doesn't take long for Jaemin to completely space out, Johnny's dick literally hypnotizing him, mouth agape, drool gathering at the ends of his mouth. Only able to focus on his alpha drilling in and out of him, he lets him chase his own orgasm and

When he feels that growing knot at the base of Johnny cock, he throws his ass back like he was made for it. He's going to please his alpha and he's going to get that come filled knot, eager like his life was depending on it. 

"Please, please, _please, alpha_..." Jaemin chants. He can feel himself naturally opening, making himself even wetter and looser to fit his alphas knots, wider and wetter and wider and wetter, until Johnny forces himself in with a nice groan to finish it off. Johnny spurts ropes of white come inside his omega, filling him up to the brim. 

" _Ah_ ~ thank you, thank you, alpha. _Alphaaaa_ ~" Jaemin slurs, going through the motions. 

Prideful at his omegas praise and careful to keep his knot snug inside of him, Johnny moves to lay behind Jaemin, wrapping an arm around his waist and fingering his puffy clit, "keep your legs open for me."

Jaemin's legs twitch at the sensitivity, but he keeps them open for his alpha because he said so. He moans softly, letting Johnny press his nose against his scent gland. Jaemin gladly bares his neck, weaving his fingers through Johnny's brown locks, letting the scent of ginger and green tea soothe his senses. Johnny breathes in Jaemin's signature sickeningly sweet strawberry scent, one that makes him want to devour him all over again. 


End file.
